heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.18 - Chillin with Gods
It's been at least a full day since anyone has heard or seen God or Goddess around the apartment, to say anything of Midgard proper. But as a crisp Spring dawn melts into a breathtaking midmorning, there's a ripple upon their balcony which coalesses into a portal through which Thor and Sif step. The pair look more relaxed than before, dispite the worry of jotar and svaltalfar warriors upon Midgard. They step through together, hands clasped together in a fashion more commonly seen in the hallways of every US public high school anywhere. Thor holds a small bag in his right hand - his left being more pleasantly occupied. The bag looks a bit on the lumpy side. His armor's polished and he's got a new cape attached to his shoulders. Even his hair is rebraided and he looks ever so much shinier. Sif is in much the same state. Her hair is lush looking again, her armor cleaned and repaired, a fresh set of leathers beneath. Her sword is sheathed at her back as usual, and draped over her left arm are some fabrics from Asgard. Where Thor is smiling, Sif's grin looks a bit merrily disappointed. "Thrimilci is fast approaching. Perhaps we could speak of it then," Thor can be heard to say, clearly in the middle of a conversation with Sif. You paged Sif with ‘Fabrics: some dresses of your from Asgard, and maybe a nice tunic or two for Thor that he doesn't know she grabbed.’ Eddie's been missing Thor and Sif but he's also been rather distracted by his temporal trips and trying to track down Ember and his mysterious allies. When Thor and Sif appear and Eddie hears their voices, there's a THUD from the direction of his room. It's followed by the sound of scrambling before Eddie slides into view and almost right back out of view. Thankfully he stops himself, settling into a ready stance. When he realizes it's Thor and Sif, Eddie relaxes and smiles. "Hi." Outside the luxuriously appointed abode, a young woman with red hair approaches the Doorway of the Gods. Fern has never has chance to swing by this way before, she doesn't exactly hobnob with Gods on a nightly basis. Or ever. But she is a woman with a mission. Dressed simply in a swishy skirt and t-shirt under a tan overcoat, the mild mannered waitress looks at her palm, at a sort of smeary number there, then up at the doorway. She mutters to herself, "This has to be it." She looks at the door and hesitates, shifting her black boots, and resettling a backpack slung over one shoulder. It's rather bulky, and large, and... white, dappled with black... an imitation cowhide. She raises her hand, makes a fist, and pauses again. Then finally raps soundly on the door's surface and steps backward. Right around the time Fern raps on the door Catiana jingles her way up behind her. When she sees Fern she smirks a little bit then forces the smirk into a friendly smile as she says, "Well, it seems the Gods are popular today." Sif pouts. Actually -pouts- up at the God at her side before giving a dramatic sigh. "Could we at least tell Eddie?" Because she has to be allowed to tell someone! And then the very young man she's speaking of is right there and it makes Sif smiles. She seems much lighter that before. Happier. Healthier. "Greetings, Eddie!" Anything else she might have said is cut off as the knock sounds. "Excuse me," is said with a bow of her head as she crosses the apartment and opens the door. Whoever is on the other side will be met by a beaming Goddess and a warm welcome. Thor can't keep the smile from his face, even if he was want to try. Sif's request is met with a nod, a nod that comes just at Eddie scrambles from his room and greets them. Thor smiles to Eddie, striding into the apartment like he... well... owns the place. because he sort of does. "Eddie! It does my heart good to see thee. How fareth thou in our absence?" asks the Thunderer warmly as he moves toward the breakfast bar that seperates the open kitchen from the living/dining room. He doesn't make a move to stop or take over the door opening, merely glancing toward the doorway once as Sif opens and greets their guests. He muses silently about seeing if there are snacks and ready made drinks to offer. "Tell me what?" Eddie asks, smiling. He notices how much better Sif seems to be and it's got him smiling too. Thor's question gets a little shrug and the teen in lounge pants and his homemade Wiccan-logo t-shirt follows after the thunder god. "I'm d-d-doing okay. I've been training and dealing with some crazy stuff out there but nothing too bad," he replies. The door knocking gets Eddie looking over curiously, wondering who it is. Giving herself an internal pep talk from the moment her knuckles fall away from the door, Fern misses the jingle of Catiana's approach. The woman's voice, however, gives her a start, and she turns quickly, bumping the backpack against the door with a light thud. "I'm sorry," she says, attempting to step aside and reseat the pack at the same time, "Are you hear to see..." The words trail off as the door swings open, and Fern turns around again, swinging the backpack down in an easy movement to hold by the straps, swinging by her knees. The Goddess Sif is... answering her own door. That's very down to Earth, if you'll pardon the pun. Although she didn't really know what to expect, this still wasn't it. She drops into a passable curtsey, not quite sure of the proper etiquette, "Ma'am. I have something to return, if this is where Thor lives?" There is a glance back, and another shuffle aside for Catiana. Catiana avoids crowding Fern, "Please, you were here first. And yes I'm here to see..." And the door opens. Cat turns her smile at Sif and offers up a small white box she's been carrying, "Hello Sif! I have some chocolate chip muffins for you and Thor. I stopped by Traditions and thought you might like some." Seeing Fern and Cat, the Goddess bows her head and steps aside to let them enter. "This is the Hall of Thor, aye." Once they're in, the door is shut behind them. "It's a pleasure to see you both again." The bag is taken from Cat with a grin. "I am certain they eill not last long," is said with a laugh before she turns to Fern. "It pleases me to know you are well and safe..." A motion is made with her hand. "Please, both of you, make yourselves comfortable. If you would tell me what you like, I shall fetch drinks and food." She didn't miss Eddie's statement by a longshot. In reply, she smiles at the boy. "Perhaps you'd honor us with the tale then?" "I would not dare to dream of stealing Sif's want to tell thee of it herself," Thor replies to Eddie's question lightly, a smile still on his face. He sets the little bag down and moves toward the kitchen as his senses pick up two ladies to entertain. "And so, thou shall just have to resign thyself to waiting for her most opportune moment to inform thee of news from Asgard. In the meantime, I am bolstered to hear that they training continues and that despite 'crazy' though art doing 'okay'," adds the Storm Lord conversationally as he gently pulls open the refridgerator door to look for things he can offer without having to cook them on a Midgardian stove. Hmm... he sees some grapes and some cheese and some strawberries and half a carton of blueberries. And by now he can brew himself a cup of mocha, though the foam art is completely beyond him. Thor reaches into the cold box to collect the fruits, which he begins to set out on the counter near by. And a thought drifts by his mind .oO( Armor's hard to wear while fussing with foodstuffs like this. How does Sif manage? ) He glances toward her, having heard her remark about getting things. Well, at least he tried to start things? Fruit laid out, Thor starts from the kitchen. "Okay," Eddie replies, now even more curious. He won't pester though, waiting patiently for Sif to reveal this news. As Thor starts setting things out from the fridge, Eddie sets about getting cups out of the cabinets and turning on the coffee machine. Hearing two new voices he doesn't recognize, Eddie looks over his shoulder curiously. When Sif comes into the kitchen, Eddie smiles. "Umm...that d-depends who it is out there," he says, trying to get better about the whole secret ID thing. Flashing a grateful smile at Catiana, not batting an eyelash at the woman's garb, Fern looks surprised when Sif mentions remembering her. The last she had seen the woman she hadn't appeared to be in any condition to have taken note of one redheaded waitress. She can't help her wandering eyes as she moves inside, taking in the beautiful interior, and pulls her focus back to the Goddess. "Thank you, I'm very happy that you look so much better." Her smile comes more easily, and she turns to address Thor, again opting for the safety of a curtsey. "Sir, please excuse me just barging in. I was going to come with a friend, Jocelyn Stream?, but she wasn't able to get to the city." Someone else in the kitchen, Eddie... now that's a wildcard. Another God? A teenaged boy? A quick decision extends her smile to him, one hand raising for a wiggle of fingers. "Hey." Fern's personal version of making herself comfortable seems to be standing awkwardly, and being undemanding, "Water, or, whatever? I'm not really that particular." And, remembering her manners, she turns to Catiana and extends her hand in greeting, "Hi, I'm Fern." Catiana shakes Fern's hand and introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Catiana. NIce to meet you". Then, forgetting she hasn't officially met Thor, she calls out, "Thor! I brought fresh chocolate chip muffins from Traditions. And Helga sends her greetings." Unlike Fern, Catiana takes the Goddess at her word and sits down before saying, "I wouldn't mind a glass of milk, if you have some." Once in the kitchen, Sif presses a kiss to Thor's cheek and murmurs a soft, "Thank you, beloved," before she picks up where he left off in preparing a light snack. Eddie's head gets a kiss and he's thanked as well then both men are ushured towards the living room. Moments later, she emerges carrying a silver tray laden with muffins, fruits, cheeses and bread as well as two glasses of juice, a glass of milk and two cups of mocha. The tray is set on the table and a smile given to Thor as well as a nod of her head. A silent 'Yes, dear. Make your introductions'. She then goes about serving those gathered. "Thank you, by the way. I assure you, I am feeling much better." Better than she has in a very long time. Thor gives Eddie a nod as he makes his way fully into the living room, pausing only briefly to receive his kiss to the cheek. When Fern moves over, Thor's smile brightens. "Greetings!" is all he says, before looking to Catiana. New face, but Sif seems to know her. And for a heartbeat, the Thunderer looks a but confused, as if his mind is going: wait, how many mortals do I know now? He covers this by motioning Fern to a sofa and sitting among the gathered. Sif's arrival grants him a few more moments, his head tilting toward her a moment, as a brow quirks. And then he looks to Catiana. "Thou art a friend of Sif's?" Eddie gives half a pout as he's ushered out of the kitchen but he doesn't protest. When Fern mentions Jocelyn, Eddie blinks. "You know Jocelyn? Do you...g-go to her school? Maybe work there?" he asks, wondering if Fern might secretly be a mutant or connected to Xavier's. Catiana just gets a confused look, Eddie not sure who she is or how she knows Sif. When the goddess reappears, Eddie smiles. "Thanks," he chimes as the drinks are set down. "Ma'am," Fern says with a nod and warm grasp of Catiana's hand. At Thor's indication, she sidesteps toward the sofa, but still stands to introduce herself. "Sir, Ma'am, I'm Fern." Her head swivels to Eddie, smile broader, "I know her through her friend Jubilation Lee. I don't go to their school, no, Jubilee and I met shopping one day." Now there's a shocker, Jubilee, shopping. She finally sits, perching on the edge of the seat, her eyes still on Eddie, curious, "Do you know them? For a city this big, I'm finding it actually to be pretty small with the people I've met." Her attention diverts for a moment to her cow print backpack, and she unzips it. There's a glint of metal inside, but she pulls out a cardboard box, that perhaps one among their company might already recognize. "I... uh.... brought you these, Ma'am," she says, offering it to Sif. "Cannoli from the restaurant where I work." Do Gods and Goddesses know what cannoli are? Catiana glances at Sif for a moment before nodding her head to Thor, "I count her as a friend, yes. By the way Sif, have you cleared you schedule for our girls-day-at-the-spa. Doesn't look like you need it as much any more but it would still be fun." She takes her glass of milk and is about to take a drink when she's distracted by Fern's box. "Are those cannoli from Anita's? I /love/ those! Two of my favorite things on the menu tonight cannoli and chocolate chip muffins! Can the day get any better?" Sif straightens and arches a brow at Thor. So it's going to be that game is it? He asked for it. She turns to Fern and Cat. "Forgive my manners, please." She bows her head. "I am the Lady Sif. Sword Maiden of Prince Thor, Lady of Blades, Mistress of Portals, Shield Maiden of Asgard and Goddess of War." She motions to Eddie. "This is Eddie. Spear of Thrudheim (assuming I spelled that right...) and Messenger of the Goddess." And then... She motions towards Thor. "This, of course, is Thor. Prince of Asgard, Lord of Storms, Protector of Midgard, Son of Jord, Bringer of Lightning, the Thunderer, God of Courage and Thunder, Weilder of Mjolnir," hear she smirks and actually settles herself in his lap then continues, "God of Fertility and..." A gentle smile is given to him. "The man I will one day wed." She reaches out from Thor's lap to take the box with a smile. "Thank you." And then she answers Cat. "I no longer need it but, as you say, it may still be fun. We will go in the next day or so if that suits you?" She feels no need to introduce the girls since they gave their names already. Thor takes in the mortal conversations, eyeing the cannoli with interest. The glint of metal isn't commented on. Not his place to do so. And Sif starts introductions. Oh good. Let's see now... As Thor listens, he smiles lightly. OH! He's been missing one of Sif's. Mistress of Portals. He'll have to remember that one. Hearing Sif truncate Eddie's full titles, and recalling his wish to keep a secret ID, Thor says nothing. And then Sif gives his titles. He quirks a brow at her as she misses his second name which ties him to his Father, and the mention of his mother's name... That's fine. He can add them later if they are really needed. It's when she mentions that little old Norse moniker of his that Thor's eyes close and he brings his head down to meet the palm of his hand. It lasts a moment before he glances up at Sif, with a smirks that might be more suited to his brother's face: I'm going to get you back for that one. "Thank you, Beloved," is all Thor says to her, tone amusedly terse. Eddie nods, offering a smile. "I know them b-both," he replies. He makes a mental note to be more cautious since Fern doesn't seem 'super' and he's got no idea about Catiana. The box of canoli being brought out gets a curious look from Eddie and he perks up when what they are is revealed. He's had those before...only stale ones from the dumpster behind the place. Not mentioning that though. He just ends up blushing as Sif uses his titles, glad the ID hasn't been blown yet. Of course Sif revealing Thor's titles just has Eddie blushing worse and mimicking the facepalm gesture. For a moment, Fern cocks her head as she regards Catiana, giving the woman a curious frown. While Fern is positive she's never seen the woman before, there's something familiar about her. She just can't quite put her finger on what it is. But the frown is fleeting, and Fern looks clearly pleased at the recognition. "That's exactly right. I'm happy you've had them before." The little waitress tries to keep up with all the titles, but she gets lost somewhere around Jord, and she misses Sif's words, but not the men's reactions. There's a blink, and she covers being lost by delving back into the backpack. "I don't want to impose on your time," she says quickly, looking up at Thor and Sif with a smile as she shakes the backpack off... Thor's Helmet. "I... um... picked this up the other day. I apologize that I couldn't get it back sooner." She half stands, offering it to the couple. "I don't think I dented it." The smile turns to more of a grin as she recalls the lovely gong it made on the elf's head, in the midst of all the chaos. Catiana grins as she hear Thors titles... Again. BUt wait, there's a new one, one that makes her smile a bit on the saucy side, "Soooo... Does that mean once the wedding happens there's going to be /lots/ of little Thors and Sifs pitter-pattering around?" Well, /someone/ has no respect for godliness. But her teasing gets interrupted as Fern pulls out Thor's helmet from her backpack, of all things. "Wow... You must be, like, the most honest person in New York. Anyone else would have kept that as a souvenier or sold it!" Sif simply smiles sweetly at Thor. "Of course, Beloved." Yeah, she'll pay for it later but... So worth it! Standing from his lap, the Goddess holds Thor's mocha out to him and somehow managing to look completely innocent of having done anything wrong. The canolis are taken out and arrsnged on the platter with the rest of the food. "Please, help yourselves to whatever you wish." Plates aren't really needed for the snack so... With a smile, she reaches out to take the helmet. "Thank you." Said helmet is set on the coffee table. Poor Thor... Ah, Cat! Is it any wonder Sif adores you?? A sassy look is given towards the girl as well as a wink. "Mmm." But if that smug expression is any hint.... Mostly recovered from the still embarrasing title (honestly! you make it rain ONE TIME on a barren field which then blooms into life, and you get marked with marriage ceremonies and your hammer in everyone's lap!), Thor turns his attention to Fern. "Nay, Fern. Be at peace. Thou art not imposing," he says even as he spots the winged helmet. And a chuckle is let out. "So, that is where that got off to," he quips, a hand reaching out to take it, only to find it mocha'd by Sif instead. Catiana earns a smrik for her trouble, and a glance is given to Sif. Pay back time. "Aye, as many as my dear Betrothed can muster, though it would mean putting up the Sword and Shield for a time." Because on Asgard, married women should be pregnant and barefoot, right? He sips at his mocha once, leans back in his chair, and asks finally, "What is a 'girl's-spa-day-out'?" Eddie just shakes his head slightly since he knows Thor will be getting Sif back too. He jumps in surprise at the sight of the helmet, staring. "Whoa..." he trails off, glancing to Thor to see his reaction. Since things seem okay with the thunderer, Eddie just smiles and sips his juice. He's mid-sip when Cat gets saucy. Eddie chokes on hiss drink, coughing and blushing furiously. Well...at least it didn't break the Eddie. Fern colors lightly at Catiana's words, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "It's not mine to keep or sell." She nods to Sif, "You're welcome." Still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Thor has a phone, Fern isn't even going to attempt the thought of where little Gods and Goddesses come from, instead rising to her feet. "I have to work today, so I should say my goodbyes. I just wanted to make sure you got your property back, sir." Again, the curtsey is sketched for Thor and Sif, "It's been a great honor to meet you both." A nod and smile to Eddie, with the suggestion, "Maybe we can all get together sometime. Jubilee and Jocelyn, and do something." And to Catiana last, another nod and smile, "It's been a pleasure meeting you." She picks up the backpack, much lighter now, and wraps the straps over her shoulder. Cat waves at Fern with the cannoli she's just taken, half of which has already disappeared into her mouth. Covering herself with her glass of milk she says, "Niff t' meeff youf too." Before looking over at Thor. "Day at the spa, well..." Wait, full mouth... Chew and swallow first. Sif moves to sit on the arm of Thor's chair and reaches out to run her fingers through his hair. "As many as you desire, of course, beloved. My sword and shield could do with a rest..." Beat. Smirk. "Your hammer on the other hand..." A look of mild concern is given to Eddie. "Are you alright?" She gives him a moment to answer and thrn Fern is speaking. "It was a pleasure and an honor to meet you." Standing, she prepares to walk the girl to the door. "You are welcome here any time." Thor likewise takes a cannoli, inspecting it with open curiousity. "Aye. And my thanks go with thee for it. It shall not be easily forgotten," Thor says to Fern, smiling and lifting his gaze from the treat for a moment. "Aye. No rest for my poor hammer. However shall I survive this fate?" Thor, being slightly sarcastic. He glances at Eddie as he bites into the cannoli, having said all he needed to to Fern as she departs. Sif is, after all, seeing her to the door. The sauciness continues and for a moment, Eddie thinks he's going to die of overblushing or choking on juice. Whatever gets him first. When he finishes coughing, Eddie leans forward and looks to the floor to catch his breath. "G-g-goodbye," he squeaks to Fern. "That s-sounds like a good plan," he adds. The power booster just nods to Sif, going quiet to regain his composure. Talking with her mouth full? Catiana gets one more look before Fern moves with Sif toward the door. That's going to bother Fern now; why does she seem so familar? "Thank you. And, if you're ever in Brooklyn," she pauses, dipping a hand in her pocket and bringing out a card which she gives to the Goddess. "This is where I work. Anita Bella. Best Italian food in the city. Anita would love to meet you." Her boss does get a kick out of the colorful people Fern manages to bring by the restaurant. One last wave back, and Fern is one her way to the nearest subway station. Catiana swallows the bite of cannoli, follows it up with a drink of milk then focuses on Thor, "Well, you need to keep in practice using the hammer, right? Make sure you don't get rusty?" With a smirk she winks at Eddie, clearly enjoying the younger boy's discomfiture, then answers Thor's real question, "A day at the spa. Massages, hair styling, manicures, pedicures, facials, mud bath, and all other sorts of relaxing activities. And getting a chance to talk with friends while its all going on. A somewhat girlish giggle type laugh comes from Sif as she tosses a wink over her shoulder to Thor while seeing Fern out. "Mm. None what so ever..." A glance is also given to Eddie and the Goddess just grins. Yep! She's feeling much -much- better! Once the girl is gone and the door is closed, Sif makes her way back over and once more perches in Thor's lap. "Believe me, Cat... There's no risk of such happening." Silver blue eyes sparkle with the comment. "Bathing in mud seems rather... pointless..." And the mention of hair sinks in and she instinctively runs a hand through the black tresses. The very observant will note that it seems like the bottom layer has been cut off. "I do not permit people to touch my hair..." "Does not Steve Rogers from Brooklyn? We should meet him and take him to this place," booms Thor as he leans back a bit to peer at the doorway. He too has his mouth a bit full of cannoli, which he remedies by adding yet more cannoli. "This, cannoli... I like it," he says, but with nothing to fling to the floor, he sits up again to get another one from the box. "This spa day doth sound pleasing. I would be most pleased if thou would take Sif for this. How may I assist thee in having Sif attend this with you?" He asks, between cannoli bites. He remark about his hammer, just earns a wink. He's not going to comment any further. Not with Sif in his lap. Normally quite observant, Thor's preoccupied with cannoli in one hand, Sif in the other. "Granted, but it would be both pleasant and otherwise traditional for thy hair to be brushed for thee on a certain day in summer this year, would it not?" Thor comments softly to Sif. Eddie sends a little pout Sif's way, still bright red. Leaning back in his chair, he snags a cannoli for himself. Time to hide behind tasty pastry. "A m-mud bath is supposed to be g-g-good for your skin," he says. "It's a special type of mud," he adds. He notes the change in Sif's hair, curious about it and Thor's remark about a summer day. Catiana grins at Eddie, "Very good, Eddie! THe mud they use /is/ special and it /is/ good for your skin. And Sif, everything at the spa is optional. You don't have to have your hair done if you don't want to. Wait until you get a taste of a hot stone massage! Glorioussss!" Like the cannoli in her hand. THe one that has now disappeared. Omnomnomnom... That playful and flirtacious smirk that the Goddess had on her features turns into a radiant, beaming smile which is immediately turned on Thor. "Aye, beloved. An exception I will eagerly make!" It takes her a moment to look away from Thor but when she does, she ends up blinking at Eddie and Cat. "Special... I shall take your word for it," is said to both before she's blinking again. "Hot stone...? This is enjoyable for you?" Poor Sif. So confused. Thor smiles toothlessly (and therefore does not show all the cannoli in his teeth) as Sif beams at him. He finishes his cannoli and works to get his mocha into his non-Sif'd hand for drinking. He drinks, smiling again, and since he can't lean forward for more, happily just sits and holds the Goddess as she chats. Eddie just frowns slightly at Catiana. He's getting that strange feeling he's met her before but can't place it. Shaking it off for now, he sighs and gets back to eating his canoli. "P-people say it's good. I don't know if it r-r-really is," he explains for Sif. He falls otherwise silent like Thor does. Catiana decides to take pity on Thor. Leaning over she grabs a chocolate chip muffin and offers it to him. "If you have a microwave you can give it about 15 to 20 seconds in it and it'll be like it came right out of the baking oven." She catches Eddie's frown and misinterprets it, "Is something wrong with your cannoli? Mine was as amazing as expected." "Sif, they take these nice smooth river stones, warm them up until they're just a little bit hot and then use them to massage you with. Its so relaxing!" Without really thinking about it, Sif leans forward and grabs another canoli and holds it out to Thor while her free hand is extended to take the mocha so he can eat. "It will be a unique expierence, I think..." Once she has a hand free again, she reaches out to take the muffin from Cat and starts to stand. Of course, the girls words make her blink yet again. "Hot enough to be felt through my leathers?" Thor ohs faintly as his mocha is taken and replaced with a cannoli, even as he sees Catiana offer a muffin. DECISIONS! He takes two bites to get hte cannoli into his mouth, then reaches out and snags the muffin from Sif. Is there conversation still going? Can't listen now, eating pastry. "The c-canoli was great," Eddie chimes. He starts to say something else when a song Sif will instantly recognize comes from the power booster's pocket. He lets out a surprised squeak and quickly takes out his phone. When he sees who's calling, his expression lights up...and then he immediately blushes. "Um...it's n-nice to meet you, ma'am. But I have to t-t-take this," he says, scurrying off to his room to answer his phone. Yes, boyfriend phonecall time. Catiana laughs as both her and Sif have the same idea at about the same time. As she starts getting to her feet the laughs tempers to a smile and she looks at Sif for one long moment before saying, "I think I need to fill you in on what's going to be happening in more detail. We'll talk on the way there, 'Kay? For now, thanks for the hospitality but I have a card reading appointment so I have to get going. See you in a few days then, Sif." And she starts making her own way to the door, not waiting to be escorted like Fern was. Category:Log